legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Xion (Kingdom Hearts)
"Who am I? What am I... here for?" - Xion Xion is the fourteenth member of Organization XIII, first appearing in the game Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, in which she could be viewed as both a main protagonist and antagonist. She is not a normal Nobody and is only a nominal member of the Organization. Because of this, she does not have a throne in Where Nothing Gathers, nor does she have a title or a breed of Nobody to control. Instead, she is an imperfect Replica of Sora created from his leaked memories as a fail-safe in case both Sora and Roxas proved to be useless to Organization XIII's plans. While this enables her to use the Keyblade, Xion's existence also halts Sora's progression of regaining his memories to fully awaken while in his pod, something which Naminé, DiZ, and Riku recognize. As Sora's memories are the basis of her being, Xion initially resembles Kairi, who was Sora's strongest memory at the time of her birth, though her physical appearance eventually changes depending on who is viewing her and who they have connections with. Roxas, Axel, and Riku (and presumably the rest of the Organization, except Xigbar, Xemnas, and Saix) see her as Xion. Roxas also sees her as Sora before their battle with each other, Xigbar sees her as Ventus, Xemnas sees her as Sora, while Saïx sees her only as a hooded puppet. As Naminé stated while talking with Riku, Xion's face was originally blank, until Sora's memories found their way into Xion and she gained an identity. Xion's name was coined by Tomoco Kanemaki, one of Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days''s scenario writers and the writer of the Kingdom Hearts Novels. Tetsuya Nomura took a liking to it and notes that it has many meanings. Xion's name contains the Japanese words for "tide" (潮 ''shio?), fitting the oceanic naming theme of Kairi and Naminé, and Aster tataricus (紫苑 shion?), which, according to Japanese floriography, means "I won't forget you" or "remembrance". It is also revealed within the Secret Reports that her "original name" was "No.i", her ID as an experiment of the Replica Program. The "i" used here may have been in reference to imaginary numbers. It is also possible that this is a word play on the word ion since this is no.i backwards. This would make sense since an ion is an incomplete particle, much like Xion. Xion was voted "Best New Character" in the 2009 Nintendo Power Awards. She is voiced by Alyson Stoner Ultimate Story Xion plays a very vital role in Ultimate Story 4. When the 00 Cyborgs were brought to Hollow Bastion, 003 was given memories by Namine that belonged to Kairi, Xion and Namine herself. She used these memories to help the Keyblade Force try and gain access to Kingdom Hearts. Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady's story Her theme Despite being a replica, Xion is strangely enough able to love. How this is possible is not known. She is a loving mother to Tails and a loving and beloved wife to Myotismon, and if he is ever lost to her, it devastates her. Now with her husband in great danger because he is one of the saviors of the universe, Xion is more than determined to not lose him a third time! Powers * '''Keyblade Strike - '''Xion deals a powerful blow with her Keyblade * '''Disney Magic - '''summons the magic of Disney * '''Quickstrike - '''Xion throws her Keyblade for a ranged strike at her foe * '''Ragnarok - '''Xion attacks her foe with a wave of light from her Keyblade Gallery xion.PNG 23HHt.gif xion calm.PNG xion close up.JPG xion depressed.JPG xion determined.JPG xion determined close up.JPG xion full view.JPG xion happy.JPG xion happy fan art.JPG xion in thought.JPG xion keyblade strike.JPG xion looks on.PNG xion pensive.JPG xion sad.JPG xion smiling.PNG xion very sad.JPG xion worried.PNG xion you mean....JPG KH-3582-Days-Xion.jpg kingdom-hearts-ps3-hd-06.jpg Screenshot_19.png tumblr_mjm41uwHaD1rb9rueo1_500.jpg xion33.png xion34.png xion35.png xion36.png Category:Characters Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Organization XIII Category:Characters hailing from the Kingdom Hearts Universe Category:Husband and Wife Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Mother of Hero Category:Roleplaying Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Court of Demons Category:Partial Human Category:Replica Category:Teleporters Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (Menslady`s story) Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Myotismon and Xion Category:Photokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Alyson Stoner Category:Summoners Category:Characters favorite by Tigerman531 Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by Sonofjafarreturns Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Character_in_Protectors_of_the_Multi-Universe Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Anti Villains